The present disclosure relates to image processing devices and image processing methods.
In recent years, image processing devices such as copiers and multifunction peripherals that perform optical reading of characters such as handwritten characters or printed characters in printed matter have become commonly known. In one example, an image processing device has an optical character recognition (OCR) function of identifying character data by comparing character image data acquired through reading to pre-registered character patterns. An image processing device such as described above for example uses an image reading function and then uses an OCR function to recognize character strings from character strings handwritten by a user and automatically create a font corresponding to the character strings.